rivers_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ardyn Rivers
'''Ardyn Rivers '''is the son of North and Ellie Rivers. He is the 3rd generation of the Rivers Legacy and is living at StrangerVille. He hopes to be a famous musician one day and move out to Del Sol Valley to find his career. Appearance Ardyn got his red fiery hair and frosty blue eyes from his father, and most of his facial feature from his mother. He is tall and medium built and has a bit of a peach fuzz on his face. Like all the Rivers family member, their dominant feauture is their freckled face and red hair. History Childhood Much of Ardyn's childhood was spent at Willow Creek. He was creatively inclined and his parents gave as much support for his creativity. His father, North Rivers, was well-established scientist and had great expectation for his first born. He was much closer to his mother than his father, who was the stricter parent of the two. He dabbled in piano at a young age and had the talent to pick up on tunes without a musical sheet. When he was teenager, he lost his mother suddenly and became responsible for his younger sister. His father, sadly like his grandmother, became neglectful of his parental duties. While North buried himself in work, it was Ardyn who took care of his sister's well being. This took a great toll in his grades and almost didn't graduate high school. When he was a senior he met Noelle Flemmings, a young intern at a research facility where his father worked. They fell in love Young Adult He was accepted to go to StrangerVille University and was more than happy to move out and start his own life. He had to say goodbye to his girlfriend, Francis Rocca, and they both decided to have a long-distance relationship. He took a major in music and was enjoying his time in this desert community. Overtime, the distance and the lack of communication took a toll on their relationship. Francis Rocca was accepted to a college in San Myshuno and the distance between them became even further. Additionally the two young souls had very different paths to take, Ardyn was for music and Francis a political science major. He decides to break the relationship and move their separate ways. A Not So Steady Start at StrangerVille With his irresponsible personality, holding a job and handling school has been challenging effort for Ardyn. Like in high school, his grades in college were also plummeting. He decides to drop out and work as a freelance in music. Money wasn't too much of an issue for him since he had his trust fund from his late-mother. He took up a job as a clerk in a the local record store, so he can get out of the house. Meeting Lupe While organizing the inventory at the record, he meets an Guadalupe Hernandez, a resident of the small town and student at StrangerVille University. She has a very eccentric personality and conspiracy theorist of the strange plants that have been growing around town. She is a regular customer and Ardyn grows fond of her personality and eccentric behavior, since it's the most interesting thing that is happening in this small, quiet town. They start dating and Lupe becomes his girlfriend. After couple years, he proposes to her and she moves in with him. A Gloom in the Air A sudden gloom overtook the skies of StrangerVille. Instead of the usual blue skies and the dusky red afternoons it has now become a sickly green and small spores have been flying around in the air. He starts noticing his fiance gone during the afternoon and not returning until night. He suspects that she might be cheating on him, so he confronts her. He is relieved to find out that is not the case. Lupe informs him and shows evidence that she has been on a trail with the conspiracy of the purple plants. At first he believes Lupe is being ridiculous, but he recalls of when they first met how much she raved about the government and plants, etc. He tells her to be careful and to ask for help when she needs him. During the evening, he started noticing symptoms of people infected by the vines and plants. It looked familiar the way they were talking and moving. Then it dawned on him that the same symptoms were seen with his father. His father had a business trip to StrangerVille and hadn't come back home for several days. Ardyn never took notice of it because his father would often be gone for long trips. Infected The air was thick and wasn't letting down. One day, one of his friends brought him some fruits to try. The fruit looked odd, but Ardyn thought nothing of it and took a bite. A sudden wave of nausea hurled throughout his body and he blacked out. The next thing he wakes up in the middle of nowhere. His fiance finds him and brings him home. She then informs him that he has been infected and now its more urgent to find a cure for him. She also tells him that she is pregnant with his child. Cured and Twins and a Tragedy Months later, Lupe was able to find a vaccine for the plant invasion. Ardyn was the first get cured and his wife began to recruit others to help her fight the Mother Plant. Some joined but many just brushed her off. Later she gave birth to twin daughters, Claudia and Mindy Rivers. Ardyn begged her to stop this fight because they had a family now, but Lupe told him that because she had a family it was more of a reason to destroy the Mother Plant. He followed her to the secret lab and they both tried to fight it off, but it wasn't enough. The Mother Plant ended up devouring Lupe and his wife was gone. He escaped the laboratory, but he once again lost someone he cared. He vowed revenge on the Mother if it was the last thing he do. Relationship Noelle Flemmings Noelle was his first crush and love. She was a couple years older than him and was an intern at his father's research facility. As a teenager he was madly infatuated with this older girl. They started dating and at first she was completely uninterested of his courtship, not until she found out he was the son of North Rivers. She and Ardyn were inseperable, but the relationship became quite abusive. She would belittle him and compare him with his father, this in turn put a lot of aggression between his father and him. Unbenownst to him, Noelle only started getting closer to him to get closer to his father. She was nutsy for him and would do anything for her to get close to North. North felt it was innappropiate for one of his co-worker to dating his son and had a lingering feeling that something was very off about her. He tried to convince his son to break up with this crazy girlfriend but it only made their relationship worse. He had no choice but to fire his intern. After that he never heard from Noelle again, he finds out she went mad and killed herself in front of his dad. This breaks him emotionally and slowly succumbs to depression. Francis Rocco After going through therepy, Ardyn recovers from his trauma and starts dating again. Francis Rocco was a classmate of his at Willow High. They clicked well and had very similar personality. A lot of people thought that this would be the high school sweetheart turned best married couple, but that would end when college was upon them. Because of their two very different paths, Ardyn broke off the relationship with Francis Rocco. Guadalupe "Lupe" Hernandez Ardyn met Guadalupe at the local record store where he works. She was looking for a specific record that had a song about the purple plants. He found that odd but he assisted her anyways. Every Friday she would come by, asking for more tapes or records